<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boys Always Come Back by BakedTofu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545701">Good Boys Always Come Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu'>BakedTofu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Rings, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Gaslighting, Leashes, Lenector, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Endings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whump, dom!Lenore, himbo!Hector, sub!Hector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenore offers to remove Hector's ring if he'll wear another one. He'll be able to run away, or even kill her with this new ring, but he won't be able to climax ever again without Lenore's permission. Hector accepts her offer and runs away, at least until things get too hard for him. </p><p>The rape/non-con warning is there because the show treats the relationship that way, this fic is more dub con.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I still have that other Lenector story I need to update, but I couldn't figure out how to work this idea into it so I wrote a separate story instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A guard entered the room and bowed. “The human’s been spotted. He appears to be returning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lenore quietly laughed to herself, “Thank you, you are dismissed.” she replied and sent him on his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was impressed he managed to last as long outside on his own as he did, but knew this would happen eventually. It all started less than a week ago. Hector was being unreasonable, he’d been this way ever since she’d taken ownership of him. Lenore didn’t understand it. She was giving him everything he could possibly want, but he insisted on being difficult about it. He’d avoid looking at her, pull back whenever she touched him, and spend an obscene amount of time washing himself after she’d had her way with him, all in spite of him clearly enjoying it. She finally asked him what all of this was about.  Why couldn't he enjoy his time with her and realize how lucky he was? Hector snapped and went on some unintelligible human rant about being used or having his emotions toyed with or some other insignificant human thing he was hung up on. In particular, he was still quite unhappy about the ring. Lenore decided she’d give him a taste of what she wanted and teach him a lesson at the same time. She’d take it off. But there’d be an exchange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I take that ring off Hector, you’re still bound to me. And you know the ring is there as a safety measure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not and you know it! And what of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> safety??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s exactly there for </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> safety. We’ve gone over this. Do you really want it off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He angrily sighed, wondering how she still couldn’t get it, “Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, I’ll give you what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hector’s eyes widened in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there’s a little condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes again and sighed. Of course there’d be a condition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lenore revealed a simple metal ring, too large for a finger, but too small to be a bracelet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll remove the ring, but you have to wear this one around that delightful twig of yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what enchantment is on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> ring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It only allows you to orgasm with my permission.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p><span>“You’re lying.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“I haven’t lied to you Hector. You can wear this ring and run away, or even try to kill me if you’d like. All it does is stop you from spilling your seed without my permission. I can’t grant that permission if I’m dead, but you really are free to try and kill me.” </span></p>
<p><span>“...” he still didn’t know if he could trust her fully, but he thought he didn’t have much else to lose besides his life at this point. His time with Lenore wasn’t <em>unpleasurable</em> but he couldn’t stand being treated like a slave by her sisters, and like nothing more than a sex toy with no feelings by a woman he’d regrettably grown some feelings for. If giving up orgasms was his ticket to freedom, he’d learn to overcome it. It couldn’t be that much more difficult than being starved and beaten and dragged through 800 miles of snow by Carmilla. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Would you like to make the exchange?” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well then. Pull your pants down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hector did as Lenore asked. She knelt down and slid the ring on his shaft, it magically tightened, fitting perfectly and not causing him any discomfort. Then she stood up, took his hand, and painlessly removed the ring on his finger. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Hector looked at his newly bare hand and smiled. Then immediately pulled up his pants, looked at Lenore for a second and mumbled, “I’m sorry,” and bolted. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“At least gather some supplies first!” She called out to him as he took off, but her words fell on deaf ears. And that was the last she saw or heard of Hector… until now. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lenore stood in the house she had built for Hector, near a fireplace. She looked on as two guards supported Hector by both arms, practically dragging him in. He looked disheveled, mildly frostbitten, and was walking with something of an awkward limp. It hadn’t even been a week, but it was quite impressive that he managed to survive this long on his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards stopped a short distance in front of Lenore, when she instructed them to leave them alone. They let go of Hector and he dropped to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How lovely it is to see you again, Hector,” she calmly spoke as she walked towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hector looked down, and said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came back here of your own free will?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t go into this with a plan but he thought he could manage. And to some extent he did. The snow desert wasn’t as impossible to survive in as initially thought. He thought he’d be perfectly fine never having another orgasm in his life if it meant being free and away from them. Sure, sexual release was nice, but he couldn’t possibly be that weak, not after everything else he’d been through. Except he was that weak. He was barely able to make it three days on the run before the pain and frustration became completely unbearable and he had to turn back. He tried to take the ring off, and it couldn’t be done. He’d tried to relieve himself to the point of it becoming exceedingly painful, and also found that it couldn’t be done. He did everything in his power to try and relax, to try and think of anything that would change the state of his cock, but it never lasted long. Thoughts of Lenore kept entering his mind. Even looking at snow drifts that curved in all of the right places set him off. He had to swallow his pride and admit defeat. He needed Lenore. Regrettably, he still wanted her too. He might have been able to manage the cold, but this was impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hector,” Lenore grew impatient, “did you come back willingly? Don’t make me ask again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why did you come back, Hector?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed, still looking at the ground, “You know damn well why!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t read minds, Hector. Tell me, why did you come back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lenore walked towards Hector. She placed her hands on his face and felt a shiver run though his body. She tilted it up, forcing him to look at her, “tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He averted his gaze again, he furrowed his brows, and his face grew pink. She was barely touching his face, and he was fully erect because of it. He swallowed his pride and spoke. “Because I need your permission.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what for,” hearing the pain in his voice gave Lenore a jolt of pleasure.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to hear you say it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I need to cum... and I need <em>your</em> permission.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lenore’s lips twisted into a smile. “Yes, that was the agreement we had, wasn’t it?” She removed her hands from his face, and extended them to him, offering them to him to help him stand, “get up now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands trembled as they took hers, unable to hide his desperation, and he stood. He awkwardly tried to hide the signs of his condition, even though it was obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you poor thing,” Lenore said, looking at the tent in his pants, “that must be impossible to stand,” she gently patted his pants, causing him to groan and his body to convulse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lenore… please,” he begged through gritted teeth. He’d burst if she granted him permission now, and she knew this. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“I haven’t even touched you directly. Does it hurt?” she asked innocently, already knowing the answer. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Yes!” Of course it hurt, he’d been struggling to keep it down for days. And now, the slightest touch from Lenore, simply being in the presence of Lenore, had rendered all of his efforts impossible. He knew this would happen. He knew she’d tease him for this… she’d unleash her uniquely alluring type of sadism onto him. But he hoped she’d take pity on him sooner rather than later. She’d tease him for a while, but eventually give him release. Then he’d go back to being her pet and figure things out from there. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we’d better move somewhere I can better take care of you.” She took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it. She led him to the big bed she’d rewarded him with, and couldn't help but smile, feeling him shiver in anticipation, and seeing him struggle to walk. He was told to remove his garments and lay down. Hearing those commands made him convulse again, he groaned in pain as he followed her command. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Torture followed. Lenore said something about kissing where it hurt to make him feel better. He couldn’t even release precum without her permission now, yet she kissed up and down the length of his shaft, around the head, inflicting an agonizing mix of pain and pleasure each time. She only took breaks to tell him what pretty expressions his face was making, or what adorable sounds were coming out his mouth. Each kiss made him feel like he would die but he couldn’t ask her to stop. He begged her for release, but he was told he’d deprived her for nearly a week and he owed her for lost time. She would enjoy him in any way she pleased, for as long as she pleased. He didn’t need another orgasm to continue living, but he was a slave to it, and through it, to her. Still, he accused her of doing this to him before begging for release again. She gave him a little bit of a much needed break as she pressed herself on top of him and softly spoke directly into his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really think this wouldn’t have happened if that ring wasn’t on you? We both know the result would have been the same, you just might have lasted longer. You came back because you’re loyal. You’re a good boy, and good puppies always come back to their masters. Do you understand now? You’re bound to me, ring or not, for the rest of your life?” she took his cock in her hand and squeezed as she said this, “No one else will ever make you feel this good, no one else will care for you the way I do, you’ll never want anyone else as much as you want me. You’re mine and it was delusional to ever think otherwise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… ” he managed to get out. He was too worked up to comprehend half of what she said, but he was left with no choice but to accept it anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad we’ve reached that understanding. I want you in something more fitting for the puppy you are.” she grabbed a leash that hung on the wall behind the bed. Lenore kept it in there, having used it frequently during the training sessions he had run away from, and placed the collar around his neck, “good boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on top of Hector, Lenore pulled on the leash, causing him to sit up. She pulled her skirt up and enveloped the source of his torment. She missed this. Leash still in hand, she wrapped her arms around him and began riding. Hector felt like he’d been edged a thousand times, but somehow worse. There’d be no delay the second she granted him permission, and that was just the way she wanted it. But she didn’t plan on giving him permission anytime soon. She rode him to orgasm after orgasm. Hector felt her experience each one, looking on in marvel and agony as he watched oceans of bliss wash over her. It pained him to not be able to enjoy at least one with her, and she'd been teasing him for so long he felt as though he would physically break. Hector began to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lenore… please… I’m afraid it will break and never work again… please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” she said as she tugged on the leash, pulling him down on top of her, shifting positions, “How could I harm something I enjoy so much?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Lenore… please… I’m so sorry I ran away, please let me cum I can’t handle any mo-” Her fingers slid in his mouth silencing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm like that look on your face,” she sighed, “I never want it to change,” she said right before she began breathing harder and said “good boy,” as she climaxed again. She pulled her fingers out of his mouth and pushed him off of her. She’d finally begun to tire herself out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A/N: If you want to see Hector be denied, keep reading. If you want Lenore to let Hector cum, skip to the next chapter </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Lenore, please…” he cuddled up next to her, trembling with need, and begged, “I’ll do anything you want. I’ll swear my loyalty to you again-” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at your hand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hector stopped to look at his hand, his eyes widened when he saw the ring was back on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came back because you were loyal, you don’t need to swear it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, tell me what to do-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to do. I like you this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lenore… please… you can’t” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re so much better this way Hector. It’s funny. Human and vampire boys are the same in this regard. You’re much better lovers when you’re kept denied.” she spoke blissfully, still reveling in her post orgasmic state, “Though I suppose I’ll grant you some relief. I’m famished anyway.” She rolled on top of Hector and bit down on his neck, drinking just enough blood to calm his erection for the day. She kissed him on the cheek as he blacked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lenore, please…” he cuddled up next to her, trembling with need, and begged, “I’ll do anything you want. Tell me what to do and I’ll-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your left hand,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately placed it in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say you’ll be loyal to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector felt Lenore slide the ring on his fourth finger again. He spoke without hesitation, “I’ll be loyal to you.” He didn’t even flinch despite expecting it to hurt as much as it did the last time. But surprisingly this time it didn’t. Or maybe it did but he was far too focused on the throbbing pain between his legs to notice it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Would you like your reward now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” He spoke with such pained desperation Lenore almost thought twice about giving him reward, but he had been good. And she trusted he’d never be foolish enough to run again, and he couldn’t complain about being tricked into being her slave now. But she could have a little more fun with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be a condition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to clean up your mess with this,” she pressed a finger to his lips. </span>
</p><p><span>Hector nodded. He was so desperate, her condition sounded like even more of a reward than cumming. She tugged on his leash, he followed her lead and got back on top of her. He was barely inside her for a second when she said, </span><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span> <span>“Be a good boy. Come for me, Hector.” </span></p><p>
  <span>He came instantly. All at once he felt the hold on him ease, and days worth of built up tension overtake his head. He felt every inch of her wrapped around his cock in excruciating detail, and his mind started to go blank. He moaned pathetically as he came inside of her, his muscles throbbing and sore, but the relief overtook the pain. His eyes rolled back, his cock twitched uncontrollably, and his brain started to finally clear again. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he said as he softly collapsed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not done yet,” she pushed on his head, moving him down her body until he was between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing himself dripping out of her he paused for a moment. His relief turned to dread as he realized the full extent of what he agreed to. He knew there was no way out now, and began licking. Her taste was wonderful.. but the taste and texture of his was less to be desired. He wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, but found even rushing through was difficult to bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better not miss a single drop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staying true to his word, he painstakingly swallowed every drop of himself that he had spilled into her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>